1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery sights secured to a bowstring, and more particularly, to an archery sight that has a hinged portion that enables front and back portions of the hinged sight to be pivotally secured together on one side such that an opposite side of the hinged sight can be manually “opened” to receive a bowstring, whereupon, fasteners secure portions of the hinged archery about the bowstring.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prior art archery sights are secured to a bowstring by intertwining the sight with the bowstring, or by securing separated front and back portions of an archery sight about the bowstring, such that the bowstring is ultimately “squeezed” between the front and back portions via fasteners inserted through and manually tightened upon both front and back portions on opposite sides of the bowstring.
A problem arises when an archer attempts to attach a prior art sight upon the bowstring. More specifically, the archer has to hold front and back portions of the sight about the bowstring while aligning cooperating apertures in the front and back portions to receive fasteners that are manually rotated to secure the bowstring between the front and back portions, and between predetermined fasteners. This prior art procedure for securing the sight to the bowstring is problematic in that it takes the archer a relatively excessive amount of time to visually align the apertures in the front and back portions while engaging the bowstring disposed between the front and back portions, which are being held by one hand of the archer. The archer must then secure the front and back portions together via fasteners rotationally secured to the front and back portions. The procedure is especially difficult to complete cold and/or wet climates.
There is a need for an archery sight that promotes pivotal separation of front and back portions of the sight that results in the “opening” of a predetermined portion of the sight to receive a bowstring, and that provides “automatic” alignment between cooperating fastener apertures in the front and back portions when the front and back portions are manually urged together, thereby allowing the archer to manually secure the front and back portions together without the archer having to visually align the cooperating fastener apertures.